urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jungo
Life for the animals in Clint City’s Zoo was turned upside down the night the meteorite “JNGA XII” crash landed on their cages. In the moments after the crash, radiation emitted by the huge rock, mixed up the DNA of all the creatures in the vicinity. Half-man and half-animal, the Jungo unite behind Ongh and swear to never return to their cages. Release Date Jungo was released on December 2008. Bonus +2 Life- If Jungo win the fight, the player controlling Jungo will win 2 Life points at the end of the round. Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: *Their bonus gives you two life points back after you win with one of them. *Many of the cards have high base power. *Some of the cards' abilities involve getting life back or taking them away from your opponent. *They also have cards with abilities that increase their power or attack. *They are good when going up against GHEIST and Roots, since they have a lot of cards with the Stop abilities. They also do not rely on their abilities much. *They work well in both mono and half decks. *They are excellent when paired with Bridget, since her ability gains a life back each round. *Only a few of the cards have been banned from ELO, and they are also a very good clan to use there. Disadvantages: *They rely heavily on their bonus to win, so they are weak when going up against Nightmare and Piranas. *They also have trouble against Freaks, whose bonus takes two life away from you each turn, which counteracts their bonus. *Some of the cards are weak against power or attack manipulation. *Many of the cards have low base damage, although their bonus usually compensates this. *So far, they only have three damage reducers. Trivia *The crash of JNGA XII wasn't the first accident that the Zoo ever had. The fire mentioned in Lobo's profile, was the first. *The clan's name is a pun on the word, 'jungle', which is rather ironic, considering that they live in the zoo. *The Jungo’s finishing animation has a group of animals running across the screen that trample the opponent's card. One of the animals, a gorilla, stomps on the card for a bit before running away. *The colors of the Jungo is dark-burgundy and mustard-yellow. *Their symbol is a paw, symbolizing the clan's only members being animals. *It could also stand for their turn from animals into half-human, symbolizing to stand on their own feet and be independent. *Together with the Hive and Dominion, they are the only non-human clan. *Not all members of this clan belonged to the zoo; there are "normal" animals too( like Byron the frog or Trash the rat) who where near by the crash. *The clan's secondary bio reads as "For us, KOs are the exception, we're civilized creatures, not wild animals! But when it comes to lives… we’re the kings! Solid stats, good abilities, and pretty stable as well!" Members Collector * Askai Cr * Kreen Cr * Ongh Cr (former Leader of Jungo) * Sylth Cr Legendary *Excess Ld *Hopper Ld Rare *Bridge *Byron *Eduardo *Eggman *Elea *Fowl *Greow *Hystrix *Jean *Nyema *Regina *Salsa *Scotty *Sobek (new Leader of Jungo) *Troompah *Zornado Uncommon *Aisha *Beauregard *Benicio *Bragh *Bros *Chill *Cindy *Dagouba *Dianzi *Ginnifer *Houtay *James *Moegura *Niva *Pegh *Psylo *Rodney *Ronald *Scopica *Trash *Tariel *Wendy *Zip Common *Abey *Adler *Antoine *Ashiko *Boohma *Borss *Buba *Cheep *Flea *Flint *Gerald *Jalil *Loan *Mindy *Nahema *Ouadji *Odile *Radek *Somba EXTRA ART JUNGO_42.png|Old Jungo clan symbol- yellow paw JUNGO_42 1).png|Current Jungo clan symbol- olive green paw Jung.jpg|Jungo Zoo hud-jungo.png|Jungo stats boarder Jungo's weapon.png|Jungo special weapon QG Jungo.png|Arcade mode stage Useful Links * Clan Page on the Urban Rivals website * Clan Page on the Urban Rivals database Site Navigation Category:Clans Category:Jungo Category:Jungo Males Category:Affiliates to the Jungo Category:Jungo Females Category:Cr Category:Collector Category:LD